Enemies
by Shomei No Jisshi
Summary: Long ago a tyrant ruled over the Valley. When he was contained and the Valley was promised a thousand years of peace, the promise was broken 400 years later. Now, the battle has begun. The fate of China rests on the Jade Palace. Rated K plus, T later in.
1. Chapter 1

_Prologue_

Four hundred years ago, a tyrant from Japan invaded the Valley Of Peace. He nerved the newfound Valley and conquered the Secret Forces that were founded to protect the Valley by himself, using a long lost power of Han Shinto.

His name was Kichona Habokku, a black panther born into slavery. However, his being of a slave ended at the age of 32, where he killed his Slave Owner with no remorse after the Owner whipped him to an extent a scar embalzed across his face, from his left ear to his nose.

The judges of Han Hinkoro did not take lightly and the curse of Han Shinto was emblazed upon Kichona, legal and under right at the time. Kichona was shunned, and eventually he journeys into China, with an intent of revenge upon the innocent.

He found the newly built Valley Of Peace, seeing the innocence of the newly built Valley founded for peace and harmony. But instead he unleashes his curse upon the villagers, killing many and taking Officials hostage.

Upon this at the time Master Oogway has created Kung Fu, and looked over the Valley with sorrow, but also with superiority.

Kichona saw Oogway and anger built up on the outside, but fear in the inside for the other power that now exists. Oogway wanted the Valley to be free and harmonized, while Kichona wanted the villagers to be enslaved and tortured as he has.

Oogway issued a fight, and the stubborn Habokku agreed.

Oogway came with nothing but Kung Fu, while Kichona spent time unleashing the second stage of Han Shinto, _Fennu huo heping_.

The battle lasted eight days, seven nights and sixteen hours. Kichona had been defeated and Oogway stood tall over the defeated panther.

As punishment, Oogway lugged the body of Habokku to the Hill Of Fists, a hill not far off the Valley and the mid point from the Valley Of Peace and the later built Kin Do Valley.

Oogway crafted a host for Kichona, a small stone. However, the stone could trap anybody or anything in a pitch black prison that is inescapable but to those who know the escape.

This promised a thousand years of peace and prosperity for the Valley from Habokku. And for over four hundred years this promise was kept.

Until now.

**Sorry for the extremely short and not so epic as I planned opening to this story. It'll get longer and better starting chapter 1. Until then, peace out.**


	2. Habokku Resurrected

Chapter 1: Habokku Resurrected

Six ninjas, multiple species and in ninja suits ran their way toward the Hill Of Fists.

The one with a blue sash sighed. "This sucks. We want to release our Master, but we gotta travel and memorize the gay little spell to unleash him upon the world? Freaking stupid!" The one with an orange sash looked to the other. "Shut up, Mizu." Mizu sighs and puts her attention forward.

Then one of the ninjas, who has a gray sash, points forward to a hill in the distance. "Hey, guys, I think that's it!" The others leap faster through the trees.

There lies a large hill touching the clouds at the top, grass over grown that sways in the wind, and a rock pile that spans the top and mid hill.

One of the ninjas with a green sash nod and leads the others toward the rock pile on the hill.

The ninjas land on the rocks by each.

Mizu- Blue sash and Element of water

Kasai- orange sash and Element of fire

Chikyu- Green sash and Element of earth

Kaze- White sash and Element of wind

Kinzoku- Gray sash and Element of metal

Mokuzai- Brown sash and Element of wood.

Kasai cracks his neck and races up the hill on all fours. He skids next to the rocks and then yells at the team.

"Hey! Get your fat butts over here and search for the stone!" The white tiger Kaze rolls his eyes and runs toward Kasai, then the others.

They search the rocks, flipping the stones over to see if they had the Chinese letter for 'Prison' on the back.

Chikyu feels around for the next rock ahead of her, and then grabs one where she can feel a little warmth.

She turns it over and sees the letter. "Found it!" she yells, then Kinzoku races over and looks at the rock. "She's not kidding!" he yells.

The ninjas race toward Chikyu and Kinzoku, then Mizu snatches it. "Alright, this is legit. Kasai, set it on fire?" Kasai grabs it, and places it on the ground. Then, he places his finger on it and a light flame burns the letter.

Mizu walks and stands upon it and speaks:

"Masuta, watashitachi wa ananta o futona atsukai o uketa hitobito ni seigi ni anata no koru ni oto shite imasu. Karera we karera no machigai no tame ni tadai no gisei o shiharawanakerba naranai. Josho to tokihanatsu jigoku o, masuta Kichona Habokku!"

The rock shakes and a light beams out. The flame ceases. The ninjas await for their Leader to rise again...

At the Jade Palace, all seems peaceful and calm. Training is in progress, Po running toward the Tortoise Bowl and flips in to meet Monkey.

"We meet again," Po says with a comedic tone. "Ah, but we shall !" Monkey says with the same tone. Po gives a battle cry and runs toward Monkey, who ducks and gives Po a huge wedgie after swerving behind the panda.

Po groans in pain and falls to his knees. Monkey laughs and exits.

Shifu then bursts through the doors, and without saying a word, the Five and Po exit training and bow to Shifu. Po, while bowing tries to looses his pants.

"Very good. You are dismissed for training, and-" A loud thunderclap interrupts Shifu's talk, and then he sighs. "Apparently a thunderstorm has just-" The hall doors fly open, and the strong winds make even Shifu hold onto his staff to stay on ground.

The Five, Po and Shifu walk out slowly, and look to the sky.

Clouds cover the sky completely, lightning covers some points and a fire ball flies out of the sky, and crashes into the ground. Out appears Kasai, smile hidden and soon, others with their element follow suit. The Five, Po and Shifu get into their Kung Fu stances.

A light rumbling was in the distance, and Shifu stares wide eyed at the hardly noticeable, small shadow.

"Is that-?"

Out of the shadows walks out a cloaked black panther, smile wide through the shade on his face, a gloved right hand with claws, and looks up. Shifu gapes.

"Uh, Shifu, who's that?" Po asks. "That's Kichona Habokku, the one who nearly killed off the Valley hardly after it was established. This is the reason Oogway helped build the Jade Palace, to train others to stop threats like him."

Kichona looks to Shifu. "Where's Oogway?" he asks in a polite tone. Shifu grips his staff and scowls at Kichona. "Oogway is gone."

Kichona laughs in joy, and the turns to Chikyu. "This'll make it so much easier." he turns back to the Five, Po and Shifu.

But then as Kichona took his first step, a battle cry erupted and a South Chinese Tiger ran out and tried to spear Habokku, but then surprisingly, he cups his right claw hand around Siko-Yama's chin, his left hand at the top, ready to break his neck. Siko-Yama drops to his knees.

Po looks to Shifu, who looks at Kichona with pure hatred. "You're bluffing." Shifu mutters.

"You damn insignificant fool. You would never let one of your precious students die." Habokku sneers. Shifu tempts not charging him. Siko-Yama tightens his paws around Kichona's paws, trying to break free.

Shifu turns to the Five and Po, and nods. The six leap over to the ninjas, and holds them down. Shifu smiles to Kichona. "Then I'll take your ninjas, because they do not give the chance needed for you."

Kichona looks to his ninjas, then to Shifu. He smiles and cranks Siko-Yama's neck to the right. Shifu's eyes widen and clenches his staff.

Habokku was about to crank it to the left when a female snow leopard runs out from the bushes and round house kicks Kichona, who stumbles and then leaps for Lisa, and then grabs her by the neck.

Habokku throws her toward Shifu, and she is out cold from the impact on the floor. Shifu looks to Lisa, shakes his head, and turns to Kichona.

Habokku huffs, and then grabs Siko-Yama's head, and puts it in the neck break postion.

"Let my servants go, and I'll spare this tiger." Shifu looks to the Five and Po, and waves them away from the ninjas. The Five and Po move aside.

Kichona sneers and then cranks Siko-Yama's neck to the left, and the limp body of Siko-Yama Korkai falls to the ground motionless.

Shifu gasps and the Five and Po tensed to charge Kichona. But, instead, Mizu turned to them and her eyes glowed blue. Then, the Five and Po were trapped in a water bowl, struggling for air.

Shifu scowls and runs toward Habokku. He tries to throw a kick at the panther, but Kichona ducked and grabbed the staff. His tight grip snapped it in two.

Shifu looks to the broken staff as peach blossoms flown past it. But then he felt he was being lifted off the air, and he was, looking to Kichona. The panther's eyes glowed green and his arm was lifted and his paw was a fist.

Tigress was the first to react to Shifu being trapped as she charged out of the water prison, breaking it, causing the others to huff for air, and charges for Mizu and attacks.

Mizu fights back aggressively, and soon the others were fighting the other ninjas. Shifu was fighting to get to the ground as Kichona made Shifu's body start to crush. Lisa was still knocked out at the doorstep.

Shifu then was released from the hold, and squatted on the ground, panting for breath.

Kichona had a light trot to the red panda before Shifu charged up and kicked Habokku multiple times.

Habokku ducked and then grabs Shifu by the neck, who then punches the panther, and the panther stumbles over and gets hit down again by the red panda.

The ninjas have overpowered the Five and Po, and throws them down to the ground, (Kasai, fighting Po, had to take a minute to do that,) and sneers. They then turn to Shifu who gives a hand signal to retreat. Po nods silently.

The Five, Po and Shifu flee, and Kichona looks to them getting away. The ninjas tense.

"Let them go," he says. Then, he turns to the Jade Palace. "Take it down. Take it all down." The ninjas nod and run inside the Palace.

Kichona sneers and looks to the bottom of the Valley. Soon, he will take it again...

**So there's chapter 1! Sorry for taking a little bit. Busy. Anyway, for now, peace out!**


	3. Traveling And Captured

**Here's chapter 2, since I am bored. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Traveling and Captured

"Po." Tigress rolled her eyes as she had to head back to carry Po, who has ran for 20 minutes now and he is about to throw up. Tigress lifts Po's arm over her shoulder. "Help!" she calls to Crane, the closest, who flies over and lifts Po to his left wing.

About a few minutes later, Shifu, who lead the running group, halts in a small line of trees. "We'll camp here for the day." he says. "Thank God!" yells Po as he collapses on the dirt, immediately snoring. Shifu rolls his eyes with the others.

The day turned to night, and a campfire burned with little sparks flying out, and Po wakes up. He looks around to the Five and Shifu resting around the campfire, and then to the stars. He then grabs his stomach. "I'm hungry." he mutters.

Po gets up and walks over to the fire, and then looks to a bush covered in berries nearby. He walks over to it and plucks one, and then looks to the resting teammates, and then looks up to a branch on a tree above his head.

As he reaches for it...

Po's breathing is cut off from a gloved hand covering his mouth and nose, and feels a familiar blade press on his neck. His leg scream with pain from a kick, and his world starts to go black...

_Meanwhile. At the Jade Palace..._

The Training Hall is not the Training Hall anymore. The structures used to train the Five and Po, along with other students of the past, are nowhere in the room. Instead in the middle is a circular table, emblazed with the Japanese letter for "Superior." Little fire flames, blue at the bottom, rise above the table.

In fact, the Jade Palace wasn't the Jade Palace anymore.

The bedroom area had been trashed and the beds belonged to the ninjas. The dining hall has been cleaned away and trashed completely. And THAT was just for fun.

The real damages were heart breaking. The Peach Tree has been cut down, and peach blossoms surrounded the dead tree. The Hall Of Heroes' valuables have been cleaned out. The happiness of the room just... vanished. The dragon sculpture on the ceiling's head has been cut off, and instead is the Japanese carving letters for " No Peace"

Back to the Hall, however, the six ninjas entered in. Kaze yawned and looked to the others. "Master Habokku HAD to wake us up THIS early? It's like, 3 in the morning!"

"But we have to respect his wishes, or what better are we then that dead tiger?" Kasai replies. "After I kick your ass, you'll be WISHING you'll be that dead tiger." Kaze mutters. "What did you say? Huh? Huh?" Kasai said annoyingly. "Shut UP!" Mizu yells, and then after that, the Master walks in.

This time, he's wearing an awesome looking cloak, covered with spikes and on the back side says the three Japanese letters for "No Chance."

"Sit down." he snarls. The ninjas sit. "Now. We have lots of work to do. The Valley is unaware we just dethroned the masters of China's best. We got to make them bow to us. I'll leave that to Chikyu and Kasai. And Mokuzai, you have the stastics for the War Prisoners?"

Mokuzai stands and bows. "Yes. We have two prisoners captured , the snow leopard and a monkey. We also have two others on the loose for the panda. We have received word he is the legendary Dragon Warrior, and we need to take him down first."

Kichona nods. "Now. Show me the prisoners."Mokuzai nods and leaps up, and mid way to the ceiling is a cage trapped with Lisa and a monkey, the monkey with shorts indicating he once led the Chinese SF.

The cage lowers from Mokuzai letting it down, and is hangs just above the flames. Kichona smiles and a lighting bolt flies out of his hand, and the flames grow higher and align with the metal cage floor. Lisa looks down and starts to sweat.

Habokku walks to the cage. "Suki Korwiki and Rilou Zinzang, the former leader of the SF, job took by your apprentice Xin Lah Korkai and now HE has an apprentice. How about that." During that, Habokku paced to Rilou and grabbed his neck through the bars. Rilou looks as if he isn't alive.

"You better have a reason so I don't kill you right after I rule the world."

The stare lasted a few moments until a noise came up, and he realesed the hold on his neck and looked over.

The ninjas bowed to the superior officers standing in front of them. In front was a cloaked black panther and teenage snow leopard, with Po tied up below them.

"Sorry, Master Habokku for taking so long, the panda is heavy and me and Funou had to take turns lugging him." Xin Lah says.

Kichona waves them on and then goes over to Po, and bends down to meet his face.

"You will bow to me."

**So there's the next chapter. Sorry it sucked more than usual. I had the idea, just like a chapter back in TSOXWL, but messed up. Anyway. Please review!**


End file.
